Forever Shy
by fehroohz
Summary: Will Fluttershy be able to get the one she secretly loves? Or will her shy nature hold her back from happiness?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here with a new story, Forever Shy. Is it possible that the one Fluttershy loves cares for her as well? hmm...  
>I don't own MLP FiM or any of the characters. I just have the plot.<br>**

Once upon a starless night,  
>I slept a dreamless sleep.<br>I wanted you to hold me tight  
>As I counted sheep;<br>You don't know how I must feel  
>At this very moment…<br>To know that I can't have your heart  
>To call it mine, to own it.<p>

As the moon rose up over the high hills along the edge of Ponyville, Fluttershy found that sleep wasn't going to come over her very easily that night. Upon the accounts of the past day, she knew it was a waste to even get in bed…too much was circling around in her head.

So, she decided that she would sit out on her back porch swing, hoping that sleep would find her; and that tears wouldn't. She really didn't want to cry at the moment, but recent events made it very hard not to.

_*Flashback – Earlier that day*_

_Quietly walking through Ponyville, holding a bag full of carrots for her precious little Angel, Fluttershy was moving around the crowd, humming a little tune to herself. Not watching where she was going, she accidentally tripped over a stone and fell head on into some other pony; dropping the carrots and such along the way._

_Of course being Fluttershy, she yelped in surprise and started busting out the apologies and "please don't hate me!"'s at lighting speed as she tried to get up. Only did she stop pleading when the other pony said, "Aw, Fluttershy, it's nothin'. Here, let me help you up." _

_She recognized that voice immediately. She knew exactly who this was. Although this pony didn't talk too much, Fluttershy could recognize his voice anywhere. And of course, it had nothing to do with the fact that she had maybe a –slight- crush on him…oh let's face it, she was head over hooves for the strong, quiet, hard-working horse. _

_And nothing could stop that now that she's admitted it to herself. _

_Looking up ever so shyly, she saw that he had already picked up her things and was holding the bag for her. He smiled warmly, and extended a hoof to help her up. She gently took it, and almost inaudibly said "thank you" to him. He just smiled, gave her the bag, and said, "Hey, it's gettin' dark out. Y'all need some help gettin' 'yer things home?"_

"_Oh, no, no!" –she said that too quickly. She cleared her throat and tried again, her voice just a bit quieter and her face a few shades redder, "I mean, thank you, but I'll be okay; my place isn't too far from here."_

_He looked at her for a moment, and skeptically said, "Well, alright then. I'll be seein' ya around, Fluttershy."_

_She smiled at him, a smile that he returned; then, with one last glance he trotted back to Sweet Apple Acres._

"_I hope I'll be seeing you soon, Big Macintosh."_

_*End Flashback*_

At this point, Fluttershy was ever so confused. Why couldn't she find the courage to tell him her feelings? Why couldn't she get him out of her head? Why did she have to fall in love?

…why didn't she know what to do?

Letting out a frustrated huff of air, a single tear escaped her emerald eye and cascaded down her cheek. As it fell to the floor with a 'drip', Fluttershy looked up at the starless sky and wondered what would happen next time she saw Big Mac. It was almost Cider Season, which meant she would be making many trips to Sweet Apple Acres…which almost positively meant that she would be seeing him very soon.

She didn't really know when her feelings for him began to overwhelm her…but they were there, and they weren't going away.

Fluttershy never wanted much in her life. She had most everything that could make her happy: her beautiful and cozy home, her amazing friends, and her lovely animals. The only thing she really wanted now was someone to share her love with.

…the problem was that she didn't know how she would go about doing this; or if she would ever actually do anything about it. She thought for sure that this would slip through her hooves like any other hard task of hers and leave her wondering why she bothered in the first place.

But as she stood up and walked back into her little home, she vowed that something would be done about this. She promised herself that she would be strong enough to be awarded his love.

…even if she needed help from a friend or two.

**Should I continue? Or is it not worth your time? xoxo - 1lyra111**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Welcome to Chapter 2 of Forever Shy...hope it's alright! Thank you to SallyandMcQueenfan95, and to ReverseSceptile for reviewing! Hope y'all enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first =]  
>I don't own MLP FiM, of course.<br>**

I wish you could be  
>A little bug in my head,<br>So you would know how I feel.  
>Because saying the truth<br>To your beautiful face  
>Would make me stutter and feel like a youth.<p>

Tangled in the sheets from tossing and turning all night did not help Fluttershy's current predicament.

It was pretty obvious that Fluttershy had gotten barely any sleep the previous night; as her eyes were bloodshot and she was yawning much like someone would when they haven't gotten sleep in weeks. Fluttershy knew very well that a lack of sleep was bad for her, as she had so many responsibilities toward taking care of her animals, but at the moment…that was the last thing on her mind.

And I bet you can guess the first thing on her mind at the moment.

Walking into her small kitchenette, Fluttershy ignored Angel as she tried to gain her attention by bouncing up and down, wanting her breakfast _now,_ not later. Easily getting annoyed, Fluttershy gave Angel her breakfast, and decided that some fresh air would be good for her right about now. So, without further complications, she slowly walked outside, quietly shutting the door behind her.

It was no secret that Fluttershy wasn't feeling herself. She felt so…_lost._ She knew that sometime or another she would have to formulate some kind of idea as to how she would approach Big Mac, but being Fluttershy, this easily overwhelmed her.

_What do I say to him? Do I go to him, or will he come to me? Should I even say anything to him? Do I have to get dressed up? No, wait, that would make me look like I'm trying too hard…like I'm desperate. But aren't I? No! Wait, yes…well, maybe. I don't know! I've never really felt like this before…_

Sniffling slightly and trying to fight the urge to cry, Fluttershy found that she had wandered over to a nice little stream. Bending over just a little, Fluttershy gazed down at her reflection in the water and thought to herself: _I am strong. I can do this. I don't need tears._ And for once in her life, feeling a little confident with herself, she stood up tall and said to herself, "I am strong."

Liking the way that felt as it rolled off her tongue, Fluttershy looked back at her reflection in the stream and smiled. This time, she looked at all her features that made her so very…_Fluttershy_. She noted her big emerald green eyes, and her long pink mane…was it possible that Big Mac could take a liking to her? Could he ever fancy the timid pegasus?

As she continued to look on, her confidence started to fade as she thought of what made Big Mac so very appealing: he was tall, strong, confident, quiet, hard-working, brave enough to voice his opinions when they needed to be heard…could she ever stand a chance with him? Could she possibly posses so many naturally good qualities that he would ever notice her?

Feeling the tears starting to make their way back through her system, Fluttershy only paused a moment when she saw something shimmery glinting at the bottom of the shallow stream. Finding this as a way to distract the tears, she gently glided her hoof through the water and picked up the object…

It was a ruby.

Chuckling slightly to herself, the first thing Fluttershy did was think of Rarity. _Oh how she would love this gem. She would be digging through the stream to see if there were anymore jewels to be found…she just adores them._

Taking the ruby with her, Fluttershy left the little stream and started making her way down to the Carousel Boutique. She would gift the gem to Rarity, as she would love it more than Fluttershy ever could.

Slightly faltering in her own step, a quick thought came over her: _Rarity loves gems. I love Big Mac. At first, gems are a bit hard to work with, but when you get used to them and chisel them to the perfect shape, they become a work of art come to life. Maybe, just maybe, the same kind of thing works for ponies. Maybe at first they don't want to show their feelings, but when the other has shown that they can be trusted…love can prevail._

Fluttershy didn't know if her thoughts could be true to reality or not…be she did figure out one thing, and one thing for sure; hopefully something that could help her make a plan and put it into immediate effect…

She had to see Rarity.

**Yes? No? Possibly? Absolutely not? Tell me what y'all think, and let me know if you found any grammatical errors, I really didn't look over this!  
>xoxo - 1lyra111<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!~ Chapter 3 yay! nothing much happens here, but I hope y'all like it anyway =] Thank you to everyone who reviewed and fave'd this story! It means so much to me =]  
>I don't own MLP FiM<br>**

Friends are those who help you out,  
>In your time of question.<br>They keep your secrets,  
>Give advice,<br>And scare away depression.

Trotting over to Rarity's as fast as her delicate hooves could take her, Fluttershy kept going. She had the ruby with her, but she really wasn't concerned if that actually got to Rarity or not anymore. She'd much rather cut to the chase and get Rarity's advice for this, knowing fully well that Rarity would have some kind of idea up her sleeve.

Once Fluttershy got to the town centre, the busiest part of Ponyville, she slowed down, feeling awkward being the only one running around. She quickly scanned the crowd of ponies, making sure no one looked suspicious of her before she slowly walked along; trying to stay away from everyone's path.

A few minutes later found Fluttershy standing in front of the Carousel Boutique, already second guessing herself whether or not Rarity would like to help her. _What if she's working on a project and I'll be getting in the way? _Shaking her head, she quickly dismissed this thought and told herself: _I brought her a ruby…she'll surely put down her work for that, and it might make her want to help me._ And before she could start an inner war with herself, Fluttershy stepped up and walked inside Rarity's home.

As soon as Fluttershy entered, she was greeted by Opal rubbing on her legs, purring because she loved Fluttershy so much…all animals did, really. Saying a quick hello followed by a short pat on the head, Fluttershy called out to Rarity; who in return told her that she was upstairs.

Fluttershy made quick work of getting to the second story of the Carousel Boutique, but before she got to the top step, she took a deep breath. _It's just Rarity; she'll want to help you. She's your friend; she won't laugh at you or anything, besides…I have the ruby._ And indeed she did have the ruby.

Walking into the room, Fluttershy hesitantly stood on the other side of the room as Rarity, not at all sure how she would come about bringing up the subject of Big Mac.

"Fluttershy, darling! How lovely it is to see you! Is there something I can do for you today?" Rarity spoke from behind a large cutout of silk.

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, Rarity. Actually, I do need to talk to you…but first, I brought you a little gift."

At the word 'gift', Rarity's ears perked up and her smile got noticeably bigger. She set down her current work and walked over to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, how thoughtful of you! It means so much that you would go out of your way to make time for me!" Rarity mused, clearly happy that she would be gifted with something or other.

"Oh well, it's nothing really, I just happened to stumble upon it and I figured you might enjoy it." With that, Fluttershy handed the beautiful ruby to Rarity, who very gladly accepted it.

Holding it in her hooves, spinning it around so that she could see the gem at every possible angle, Rarity was completely absorbed in the beauty of it all. But Fluttershy, not knowing whether or not Rarity liked it, began to worry that it wasn't shiny or good enough; so she started backing towards the stairs, thinking that Rarity would dismiss her if the jewel wasn't perfect enough.

Feeling her hope start to waver with no reply from Rarity yet, who was still studying the ruby, Fluttershy's eyes began to dart between Rarity and the gem; wondering when she would speak…and just a moment or two later, she did speak.

"This is positively gorgeous! Thank you! How ever did you find one? They are quite rare in these parts, you know." She did not look up at Fluttershy once while speaking; she was too intrigued by the crimson colored gem stone she still held in her hooves.

Letting out a sigh of relief, and stepping a little bit closer to her friend, Fluttershy felt her hope come back.

"I just found it in a little stream near my cottage; I thought you would like it." Fluttershy said quietly, waiting patiently for Rarity to put down the stone so she would then be able to speak her problems.

"Thank you, Fluttershy, it's beautiful! I love it."

Rarity then gave Fluttershy a hug, put down the stone, and spoke once again.

"Now then, you said you came to talk to me about something, is that right?" Soon after saying that Rarity hopped on her fluffy bed and patted the spot next to her, silently inviting Fluttershy to take a seat.

Once seated, Fluttershy began to tell Rarity her story from the other day. How she bumped into Big Mac, and how she had dear feelings for him. She told her how confused she was, and stated that that was why she was here today…to get advice because she had no clue what to do.

Taking a minute to gather and understand this new information, Rarity spoke very sincerely, "I am so happy that you decided to come to me for help, Fluttershy. Fortunately, I just happen to have a few ideas that may help you out."

Almost instantly, Fluttershy scooted a little bit closer to the unicorn, beckoning her to continue.

Rarity smiled at her friend, and with a twinkle in her eye, said, "Alright now, listen carefully."

**Lalala of course Rarity knows what to do! She's...Rarity. =] (btw, sorry if there are any grammatical errors in here, I tend to not look over these things)  
>Chapter 4 should be here soon...xoxo - 1lyra111<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for the wait! School work can get overwhelming at times, and I felt really bad about not uploading as quickly as possible, so I threw this together since I had about half and hour of free time! Sorry if there are any mistakes, as you know, I don't look over these things. But anyway, I hope you are somewhat-satisfied with this more-or-less filler chapter.  
>It's pretty obvious that I don't own MLP FiM.<br>**

When things don't turn out like you plan,  
>You've got to try again.<br>For maybe in another's presence  
>You'll find a helping hand.<p>

"Rarity! What kind of ideas are those?" Fluttershy practically wailed; starting to wonder what made her think that Rarity would have any clean or modest ideas anyway.

"Fluttershy, darling! Do you really want to win Big Mac's heart or not?" Rarity shot back, not thinking her ideas were horrible. She thought for sure that seduction would work…

"Well, yes, but I could never do those things! Do you have any ideas that maybe…you know, involve no talking?" Fluttershy said, half-heartedly thinking that Rarity might have an idea that would work for her. _What is Rarity thinking?_ Fluttershy thought, _I'm not bold and brave enough to go up and try to seduce him! That's more of something she would do…not me. Maybe I'm just too quiet. Maybe Rarity is right…what if Big Mac won't notice me unless I'm loud and prettied up? But, that's just not me. I think he needs to see the real me…not the fake whatever-it-is-Rarity-wants-me-to-be thing._

Brought back into reality by Rarity's _hmmm's _and _well's…_, she stood there waiting for a decent response.

"Well, dear, are you sure though? You know I can make you a fabulous gown and you would look oh so beautiful and," Rarity stopped mid-sentence because Fluttershy's look plainly said 'I really don't want to do those things'. "I suppose you truly won't do those things, then?" Rarity questioned.

A short shaking of Fluttershy's head let Rarity know that she wouldn't do it and that was final.

With a huff, Rarity concluded, "Darling, I'm afraid I don't have anymore options for you then. Really, I would love to help, but in order to figure out truly what would win his heart, I'd have to get to know what he's like first…but, unfortunately, I've never actually had a real conversation with him."

After a nod of understanding, Fluttershy thanked Rarity (even though she was practically no help, but Fluttershy would never leave anyone without thanking them first) and left the Carousel Boutique.

Later that afternoon caught Fluttershy walking through the park, pondering on what Rarity had said earlier: _"I would love to help, but in order to figure out truly what would win his heart, I'd have to get to know what he's like first…but, unfortunately, I've never actually had a real conversation with him."_

When at the Boutique what Rarity had said sounded like nothing, it was now sounding a bit more helpful. _All I have to do is talk to someone who knows Big Mac well!_ Fluttershy thought.

…but who would know him good like that? _Applejack!_ _Wait…no! Awkwardness! I can't let her know that I like her brother, she's like my best friend…just, no. No, not even going there. _This was a little bit tougher than originally planned.

_Granny Smith? No, probably not. She'd most likely suggest something crazy like telling me to go and ask Big Mac himself, that would be HORRIBLE._

She shook that thought from her head. She needed to get to know what he likes…_without_ him knowing what she's doing. _Besides, wouldn't he get suspicious if all of a sudden I started talking to Granny Smith? I never talk to her!_ _She scares me and my little animals when she has her loud outbursts or funky games to play._

Feeling a little more hopeless as the useless minutes ticked by, Fluttershy quickly listed all of her good friends; seeing if she could find any to be of use.

_I already tried Rarity, and I won't be going to Applejack, that's for sure.  
>Twilight Sparkle? No, she'd ask too much and not answer enough.<br>Rainbow Dash? No way, she'd laugh and make fun of me!  
>Pinkie Pie? …NO! All of Ponyville would know by the end of the hour and she'd probably throw an embarrassing party of some sort! <em>

But who else was there?

_Mr. and Mrs. Cake? No.  
>Derpy? No, she scares me enough as is.<br>Spike? Since when does he talk to Big Mac?  
>Since when do any of these ponies talk to Big Mac?<em>

She wasn't going to give up that easily, though.

Yet, after listing all the ponies she could think of from the top of her head, none seemed like they could give her any information that would actually help her.

Scanning through the list in her head again, though, Fluttershy's frantic thoughts were interrupted by a filly tripping in front of her with a 'thump.'

"Oh, my, my, are you alright?" Fluttershy was quick to help the little filly up, in the process noticing some unusual, yet beautiful, flowers she was carrying in her saddle bag.

"Thank you, Miss. Fluttershy. I'm alright, really, just wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The little pony laughed, making Fluttershy sigh in relief that she was okay.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright, that was quite a fall. And by the way, what are those gorgeous flowers you have there for?" Fluttershy questioned, "I mean, not that it's any of my business, but I just saw them and was curious and…"

The little filly just giggled at Fluttershy's rambling and said, "Well, these really aren't mine, but I'm bringing them to Zecora. She asked my mother if she knew of any, because my mama runs a flower shop, and when she found some she sent me on my way to take them to Zecora. I don't know what she needs them for, though."

Fluttershy was quiet for a few moments, until the filly spoke one last time, "Anyway, thank you Fluttershy, it was nice seeing you, but I've got to get going before it gets dark out. Bye!" And with that she was off, trotting over to Zecora's place as if she'd never tripped in the first place.

Looking at her retreating form, Fluttershy said to herself, barely whispering, "How come I didn't see it before? Zecora has all kinds of remedies and potions! Maybe she could help me."

Giddy with excitement and what was almost hope, Fluttershy walked at a quick pace over to Zecora's home, hoping she wouldn't be a bother at this hour.

**Thank you for reading, hopefully Fluttershy will figure it out quick, I want to see her with her beloved Big Macintosh! ~*dramatic*~  
>xoxo - 1lyra111<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, love  
><strong>

**Okay so let me first say I feel absolutely horrible for not updating this since February! Usually I could just go ahead and tell you that school work got in the way, (which it did until the end of May) and then I could tell you that I had so much to do this summer that I couldn't update (which, honestly, is an absolute LIE). I've been doing _nothing_ this summer except the quick vacation in the beginning of June. Really I've had all the time in the world to update, but events back in February led me to discover a new fandom which has – most literally – overtaken my life! So I dropped this story (intending to come back and finish!) but I never did. That's why I feel so bad I think, because I've had so much time to do this but I haven't. I considered updating multiple times during Spring Break (March) but I remember thinking _who reads my story anyway?_ So I just…never did. And now that I think about it, I truly forgot about this story until today I got an email from FanFiction saying something or other; and then I remembered I had an account on this site and have started writing a story! **

**TO GET TO MY POINT – I really don't think I'm going to continue this story. I'm way to uninspired to even think about this, I just wanted to throw this out there for the lovely people who put this story under their alerts or something (I really do LOVE you all) But I'll consider an update if anyone wants me to. You know, I still have 3 weeks left of my summer break so… if you would like me to dig up some inspiration and update, review and tell me so. I seem to get inspired easily when other people enjoy my works. So, I guess you could consider this story to be on hiatus. (or temporary hiatus if anyone reviews/messages)**

**I' pretty sure you're not interested in my life but I feel the need to explain myself to you – this is what I've been doing since my last update. **

**School  
>Discovered new fandom<br>Was immediately sucked into said fandom  
>Created a Tumblr for that fandom specifically<br>Wasted my life on that Tumblr  
>Did final exams at school<br>Created a Tumblr writing blog for my new fandom  
>Deleted it<br>Deleted my first Tumblr for the fandom  
>Created a new one<br>Cried a lot with people from fandom  
>Made great friends through life with the fandom<br>Am still living the life in the fandom  
>Enjoying it? YES I AM<strong>

**(can anyone guess my new fandom/addiction?)**

**But I also regret leaving this story which is kind of why I'm writing this. But no one cares about my life… no one cares about this 'letter' … but I'm writing it anyway because it will (not really) make me feel better and because Hakuna Matata (yolo is way overused)**

**SO IN CONCLUSION:**

**If you read this, please tell me your thoughts in a review…. Like this:**

**Am I horrible for leaving this story behind?  
>Should I write an update?<br>Can you guess my fandom?  
>Do you just not care?<br>Do you know why 6 is afraid of 7?**

**Lots of Love, sorry for all this you guys I feel really bad :( **

**-1lyra111 xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey dear readers,**

**This story has been put on hiatus, meaning I won't be updating it soon at all. I really don't plan on updating it, I just don't enjoy MLP FiM like I used to. If you're interested in taking this story and making it your own, PM me and I bet we can work something out (AKA I'll give you the story).**

**So thanks for your time guys, but I'm off to writing different things.**

**Peace and love,**

**Formerly 1lyra111,**

**fehroohz xx**


End file.
